Chapter 24
by Traidy
Summary: The final chapter to a lifetime of searching.


Chapter 24

Jonas was cold, tired, hungry, hurt, and fearful. He was dying, so was the baby clutched in his arms. They both had been traveling for weeks on end. Jonas had no energy left; he could not make it to the house which stood some yards ahead of him. He had nothing but Gabriel and himself.

Not even memories. Well no, that wasn't quite true. He still had a few, ones that would fade over time to the community he left behind. The house in front of him twinkled colors on the snow as the moon shone above. Colors? That couldn't be possible, no, that wasn't possible. The memory of Color had left Jonas awhile back. So how was it that he was seeing these colors? Then something came to him, he didn't really guess as to how he knew this. But with this "elsewhere" came new or shared memories. Looking up at the bright but distant moon, Jonas put in the last of his effort to think of sunshine. He had loved the feel of sunshine on his skin, so warm and welcoming. But nothing came. No old memory, no new. Just nothing but a frigid mind desperate for help. He clung to Gabe tighter, providing what little body heat was left in him. When a memory came to the front of his mind effortlessly. It was of the war ground, with the dying men and animals. How ironic, but he would use it to the best of his ability. He pressed his numb, blue hand to Gabe's back and tried to give him not the whole memory, only some. He would keep the pain and suffering to himself. Just the hot, muggy, thick, stench filled air. He focused on the memory to steady the image and began to think of a way to give only half a memory. Although as he did that, the memory changed. The smell became less rank and horrid, more crisp and clean, though it was still muggy and heavy. The scenery changed too. It went from a corpse filled, blood-soaked battleground to a barren waste-land, where the ground was as dry as his old community had rain. It had but one lonesome stripped tree standing a little off to the left. It's branch's stiff with parchment. And there laying just out of grasp of the tree a moon lay cradled in the arms of the sky and stars. Jonas had never seen a moon so big. It nearly took up the whole night sky. This, out of all his memories, this was his favorite. It was peaceful and calm, serene but harsh. It looked as if it took decades to create this picture, this memory, as it had to make his community. No. that place wasn't his community, not anymore. Him and Gabe were free from that place. Gabe had a chance at life. And with that thought he felt little eyes peering up through dirty eyelashes. Jonas had become deathly still looking at the memory and Gabe had noticed. The newchild was still alive, they had a chance.

"It's ok Gabe. We're there. We just need to get to that dwelling over there." Jonas didn't bother pointing to the brightly lit, multicolored house, for he knew Gabe didn't have the energy to be curious. Jonas re-placed his hand on Gabe's back and thought of that night, with the enormous moon, and scaly looking tree. Instantly it came to mind. He didn't want to give it away, but Gabe would never make it to the house if he didn't give him the memory. Gabe would die. So Jonas did the only thing he could to save the child's life. He gave him the memory. It slowly receded from his mind, entering the baby's. Gabe stirred and closed his eyes tighter as if to see the memory more. I did not fade from Gabe's mind, He kept it. With a new burst of spirit Jonas slowly pulled him and Gabe on to his knees. There they sat until Jonas took off his tunic, wrapped it around the grungy blue blanket, and hoisted them up to his feet. High in spirit but low in energy, Jonas began to trudge his way through the knee-high snow. Every step felt like stepping on hot coals, every breeze that whipped his hair around felt like fire. But none of this came in a good way. Half of his body numb with frostbite, the other half with burning nerves, he gave the memories of their trip to elsewhere to Gabe. As he stumbled and lurch forward, he remembered his love for Gabe. How he would do anything to save and protect him. Jonas stepped up on to the first of the short steps. It ached his every bone; every muscle to climb these stairs, and his sprained ankle didn't improve that fact. Gabe now began to shiver violently, he land his foot in front of the door. Holding Gabe still closer, he softly knocked on the wooden door. He heard so speaking inside, and then the door pulled open. The warmth spilled out, lavishing Jonas and Gabe in a bath of sunshine. Before for the gangly man who had answered the door could speak, Jonas fainted. The man reacted with quick instinct, and grabbed the boy who just showed up on his door step with a baby. He handed the child off to his wife, and carried the boy into a spare room.

Gabe was all too pleased for food and warmth. He laughed and giggled, babbling on like a happy baby. The daughter of the family loved him. Jonas on the other-hand never woke up. His journey had passed, it was now Gabe's turn. He left in peace knowing that Gabe was safe, and elsewhere.


End file.
